


Lessons

by Deathangelgw



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Dark, M/M, Multi, Sappy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Ereinion asks Celeborn and Thranduil to go with Elrond to the newly founded Imladris and teach him all things he would need to rule. Little did they know that the lessons would be the strength they would need in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Lessons pt. 1/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Not mine whatsoever, so stop yellin'!

Warnings: AU, slash, OOC somewhat, spoilers a bit, lemon/lime later on.

Pairings: Elrond+Thranduil/Celeborn, Ereinion+/Thranduil/Celeborn, eventual Elrond/Celeborn/Thranduil

Rating: R-NC 17 through most of it.

Summary: Imladris has just been established and Ereinion wants Elrond to become a strong leader in all things. He asks Thranduil and Celeborn to 'teach' Elrond what the Peredhel will 'need'.

Beta: MA (or Sarit or butt-munch… whichever she is replying to at the moment…~_^)

A/N: Well, here I wasn't going to start another series, and then Nellas goes and tempts me. Or rather, I tempted her; she drooled, and then proceeded to beg for more. *laughs* So this is for her…hope you like it doll!! *hugs her tightly* So, enjoy! And please review!

 

'thoughts'

_flashback_

 

Soft moans floated from the shrouded bed as it creaked under the movement the three writhing bodies produced together. Panting, gasps for more, and growls heightened the sexual tension in the room as the three Elven Lords worked towards their release within each other. A muffled curse was heard seconds before the bottom most body arched sharply, his golden head tossing as his kiss swollen lips opened on a cry of ecstasy as his climax was ripped from him, spilling on his stomach and the stomach of the dark haired Elf above him. The darkling Elf sped up, grunting as he was squeezed before he bucked and thrust hard once more, setting off the silver haired Elf behind him. The three collapsed together, earning a muffled grunt from the golden Elf as he was pinned by two dead weights.

 

They stirred after a few minutes of hard breathing and shudders and the top most Lords rolled over to the side, disentangling themselves from each other before the Sinda turned to them and snuggled into the Noldo's arms. The sylvan Elf leaned his chin on one broad shoulder of the dark haired Elf and smiled satedly as he watched the other two kiss softly before he was drawn into the kiss as well. Settling in, they drifted in and out of post coital reverie, contentment radiating from them.

 

But, before reverie could take them, a soft voice clearing broke the spell. Cocking an eyebrow, both light haired Elves looked at the one who had interrupted their sated peace. "I…would like to ask something of you both," was murmured quietly, surprising them both as they watched their dark lover intently.

 

"You know it is bad if he asks *after* we have finished making love," Thranduil commented as he stretched, flopping backwards out of their cuddling tangle as he smirked at his two lovers.

 

"Hush…you have not heard his request yet and you are already becoming snarly," Celeborn chided the younger Elf Lord with a grin as he ran his hand up and down Ereinion's arm soothingly.

 

Snorting inelegantly, Thranduil rolled back into their presence, propping his face on his fist as he cocked an eyebrow again. "Well he does! We are just about to either sleep or start again and he makes a request!" he added with a slight huff, though his teasing grin belied any animosity towards their High King.

  
Chuckling softly, Ereinion shook his head at them as he pulled Celeborn firmly up against him while reaching forward to run his fingers through Thranduil's hair. "It is only because I know that you will not object much for I make up for the interruption in full recompense," he murmured lovingly, eyes sparkling as Thranduil's body gave an obvious twitch at that idea. Thranduil could be so incorrigible…

 

"All right, all right…let us hear your request and you had best make good on that promise!" Thranduil conceded with a well put upon sigh and a wag of his slender finger.

 

Grinning, Ereinion caught that wagging finger, then held it for Celeborn to suck on slowly, causing a moaning purr from the haughty Sinda as they teased him. "You know that I am always true to my word, melethronen valthen," Ereinion whispered huskily, his eyes darkening as he just watched for a minute. He shook himself and stopped Celeborn, who pouted as the digit was removed from his kiss bitten lips, then kissed him in apology. Another throat clearing stopped their tongue tangling apology as Thranduil pouted, then all three laughed as they cuddled closer together. (my golden lover)

 

"All right…speak on what you would have of us later before you do what we want now," Celeborn whispered huskily as he rocked into Ereinion while lapping at a pointed ear tip and earning a shuddering buck from the High King.

 

"If you keep up those actions, we shall never hear it!" Thranduil exclaimed with a laugh as he added his own rocking to the tormenting of their lover.

 

"Ai, both of you stop, else I shall never be able to think clearly!" Ereinion cried hoarsely as he arched between them in rising pleasure, earning soft chuckles from them as they stilled, much to his singing body's dismay. He closed his eyes, catching his breath and desire and calming them as he shivered, feeling their hands run over him slowly. "You both know of Elrond and his establishing Imladris, correct?" he finally managed quietly, seriously as he caressed them close to him, feeling their affirmatives as they murmured them. "I want you both to attend him and help him learn to be a strong leader."

 

Silence greeted his request as he felt their gazes boring into him in shock. "You wish us to attend the young one and teach him leadership skills?!" Thranduil finally asked indignantly, his voice rising in pitch with his ire. "If he is so incompetent, why send him at all?!" he demanded angrily, hurt that they would be nothing more than mere tutors.

 

"He is not incompetent. In fact…he is quite capable, which is why I *am* putting him in charge. But…" Ereinion trailed off as he opened his eyes, watching as the anger on Thranduil's face slowly changed to curiosity. He could feel Celeborn's own curiosity vibrating in his soul as the sylvan Prince pressed close. Taking a deep breath, Ereinion continued. "However, he is…high strung and very eager to please, making him a nervous wreck if things go wrong. I want you to guide him in all things."

 

"*All* things?" Celeborn murmured as he smirked in interest, noting Thranduil's eyes lighting up as they would when the golden Prince caught onto something that would surely end up fun by the end of the day.

 

Turning his head slightly, Ereinion smiled as he ran his hands down them both. "*All* things," he confirmed softly, grinning as they trembled under his sure hands. "Make him a leader in all aspects and give him the confidence to be what he is, not what he *thinks* he is."

 

"Well since you put it so delightfully, how can we refuse our King?" Thranduil commented lightly, albeit a bit huskily as he pressed close towards Ereinion, earning soft laughs from the three of them before their mouths found each other's.

 

As they moved into a more comfortable position, mainly with Celeborn deep inside Ereinion while Ereinion was taken into Thranduil's mouth, Ereinion thanked the Valar silently for his beloved lovers' cooperation. There was really no one else he could think of to help his young Herald better than they.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Elrond stood proudly before the three Elven Lords, though Celeborn could tell easily that he was nervous. It was not often that the High King saw someone on a personal request, but Ereinion was not wasting time. In two days' time, Elrond would leave for Imladris with the ones who would be living there as well and the High King needed to make sure that his Herald was open to and willing to have Thranduil and Celeborn present in these first years.

 

'He is young, but I still say that he is very strong. Aye, Ereinion is right in thinking that Elrond needs guidance to be *who* he is, not what he *thinks* he is,' the silver haired Lord thought warmly as he watched Elrond stride forward, exuding a slight bit of false confidence to bolster himself as he faced three of the most esteemed Lords of the Edhil. 'A mere Peredhel, yet he has come very far for one his age. Determined…gracious…intelligent…and beautiful,' he considered, his eyes sliding to the two that he held dearest to his heart. He watched his own dark haired lover as Ereinion sat regally on his throne, back straight, face warm, yet firm without any trace of what his emotions may be.

 

Feeling his heart flutter as he gazed upon the one who had captured his heart, Celeborn traced his gaze over the regal features before letting it trail over the golden Elf that stood next to the High King, as radiant as the sun. Haughty expression firmly in place, Thranduil coolly watched Elrond approach. Only those close to him knew the conceitedness was but a façade, but it served the Sinda well when it came to intimidation. In truth, all three of them could be intimidating, but in various ways. Pride for Thranduil, regality for Ereinion, and cool appraisal for Celeborn worked to undo any who dared to challenge them.

 

Though it had been difficult for the three and any who knew of their relationship let them know of their disapproval, though it was not public knowledge. Only a few knew though: Cirdan, Erestor their Chief Councilor and now Elrond's Chief Advisor…and Galadriel. Feeling his heart sadden as he thought back to his estranged wife, Celeborn could not help the soft sigh that escaped from his lips, earning a concerned look from both of his lovers.

 

Since before Eregion's fall, she had been unwelcoming to say the least, gladly taking their daughter to Lindórinand when it came time for Celeborn to infiltrate Eregion and try to advise the ill-fated Celebrimbor. He had a feeling she had had a vision of his finding love in another's arms, but that was his contemplation of now. Then, it had been devastation that had landed him within Thranduil, and then Ereinion's arms, where he had found some peace to his heart's turmoil.

 

But she had not been the only one to cause them grief. Erestor had as well, reminding Ereinion repeatedly that an heir was needed to succeed the High King should anything happen.

 

~*~*Flashback*~*~

 

“ _My Lord King! You must consider the perils of not having an heir!"_

_  
Celeborn looked at Thranduil in concern as the uncharacteristic outburst floated out to them where they were in Ereinion's private study. They stood silently and crept towards the door, where they watched unseen the drama that was unfolding between the Chief Councilor and the High King._

 

_"My duties are to my people, Erestor! But my heart is my own and I will not do something that I have no desire to do, which is lay with an Elleth merely for the sake of producing an heir!" Ereinion shot back, his temper just beginning to emerge in the rising of his voice and the furrowing of his brow as he glared at his Councilor._

 

_"My Lord King…if your people were to know that you refused to give them an heir because of something that best not be mentioned-" The resounding slam of Ereinion's hand on his desk silenced the speech even before it was truly begun, startling all of them at its fierceness._

 

_Ereinion's glare was now filled with rage as he glowered at Erestor, causing the Councilor to blanch. The High King rarely lost his temper, but what a temper it was when unleashed. Softly, his tones clipped as he leaned on his desk, Ereinion gave his final answer. "My heart is my own, and it belongs to those two Elven Lords whom you have the gall to insult without their presence near. I would rather live in happiness then in necessity. I will not concede to any arrangements in producing an heir now or ever, is that clear?" He waited until he received a shaky nod from his Councilor before straightening. "Now leave me," he commanded quietly as he turned away._

 

~*~*End Flash*~*~

 

Celeborn focused on Elrond as he stopped before them, returning to the present. ‘No matter what we decided, we are together now. We would die for each other. Happiness over necessity…’ he thought firmly as he watched the Peredhel.

 

“Elrond, I am glad you have come before me this day. I have news for you so that you may adjust your plans before leaving us in two days,” Ereinion intoned warmly, a small smile tilting his lips as he watched the small fidgets that caused the Peredhel to hide his hands within his sleeves.

 

“Your wish is my will, Hîren,” Elrond replied quietly as he bowed his head. (my Lord)

 

Nodding as he smiled more now, Ereinion steepled his fingers before his face. “I am going to be sending Lords Celeborn and Thranduil with you to Imladris to help you for the first couple of years with duties. They will also be offering you advice and lessons in the way of ruling, since you have not had extensive lessons in ruling. I hope this does not hinder you?” he asked with a tilt of his head.

 

Eyes widening in surprise, Elrond looked every bit the youth he was as he stood before the three Lords. “Nay! It does not hinder me at all, Hîren! I…I am honored that you would send them to aid me!” he cried in delight, his eyes flicking to both Lords gratefully before he shook himself. He bowed formally, hand over his heart as he murmured, “I will not fail you and will try my hardest to make Imladris the safe haven that you hope it to be.”

 

“Excellent, my Herald. You may go now and return to your preparations,” Ereinion replied, pleased. They watched as the Peredhel walked out swiftly, fairly vibrating with his excitement before he turned his gaze to the two he was closest to. “Is that satisfactory with you?” he asked quietly as he observed them, hiding his misgivings behind his ‘royal’ mask.

 

“Very, Hîren,” Thranduil murmured as he bowed his head, his eyes flashing with his hatred of the title. But in public, they kept it formal as was expected.

 

“And you, Lord Celeborn?” Ereinion questioned his silver lover as he looked over, eyes soft with worry.

 

Bowing his head as well, Celeborn saluted with his fist over his heart. “I am pleased with the results, Hîren,” he murmured quietly, smiling as he straightened in time to see Ereinion’s visible relaxation.

 

“Hannon chen,” Ereinion whispered quietly as he bowed his head, the strain of his decision weighing on him as he came to realize fully that in two days time…his beloveds would be gone. He looked up as two hands were gently placed on his shoulders and locked gazes with his lovers. They smiled in understanding before lacing their hands with his own and pulled him up, leading him from the throne room. He smiled gently in return and followed them out. They had only a couple days left together before being parted…they best not waste it.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The quiet sounds of people mingling filled the courtyard as the people of Lindon gathered to send the party to Imladris off. Ereinion Gil-galad stood at the top of the courtyard, watching silently as the horses were packed and warriors as well as citizens mounted their steeds in preparation for departure. Ereinion’s eyes were on two figures though, one silver haired and the other golden haired. He felt his heart clench as he watched them laugh softly at something that Lindir the minstrel commented on before they all mounted and wheeled their horses around.

 

Straightening as he saw Elrond ride forward, the High King masked his feelings and bowed his head before raising a gloved hand over the gathered, earning immediate silence. “May the blessings of the Valar be with you on your journey and may they guide your hearts, hands, and bodies in your new home.” His words rang throughout the courtyard as the wind picked up around them before cheering and cries floated out. His hand dropped as the mounted troupe bowed to their King, then turned and headed from the courtyard, Elrond in the lead.

 

Ereinion watched silently as the loves of his life left, hopefully to a better life and not to peril. He sighed softly, blinking back tears as they both turned and waved in farewell before following Elrond out the large gate doors. He just hoped everything worked out the way he hoped.

 

TBC

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond gets a surprising introduction into his other 'lessons'.

Title: Lessons pt. 2/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Not mine whatsoever, so stop yellin'!

Warnings: AU, slash, OOC somewhat, spoilers a bit, lemon/lime later on, voyeurism, exhibitionism

Pairings: Elrond+Thranduil/Celeborn, Ereinion+/Thranduil/Celeborn, eventual Elrond/Celeborn/Thranduil

Rating: R-NC 17 through most of it.

Summary: Imladris has just been established and Ereinion wants Elrond to become a strong leader in all things. He asks Thranduil and Celeborn to 'teach' Elrond what the Peredhel will 'need'.

Beta: MA (or Sarit or butt-munch… whichever she is replying to at the moment…~_^)

A/N: Well, here I wasn't going to start another series, and then Nellas goes and tempts me. Or rather, I tempted her; she drooled, and then proceeded to beg for more. *laughs* So this is for her…hope you like it doll!! *hugs her tightly* So, enjoy! And please review!

 

'thoughts'

 

Humming softly as he walked along the halls of his new home, Imladris, Elrond did not look around as he headed inexorably for his study. They had been in Imladris now for nearly a month and, with the construction nearly complete on some of the last buildings, things were finally falling into routines. The fields had been ploughed along with fruit trees being planted and soon they would be sowing the first seedlings that the gardens of Lindon and Lindórinand had produced.

 

Duties had also been established and a guard set up to protect the lush vale from Orc invasions, orchestrated skillfully by Lord Celeborn. Prince Thranduil had taken on the tasks of the household duties, both Lords being certain to include Elrond in all that was being done so that he would learn all the faster in order to be on his own in ruling. Erestor had helped with the correspondences and Elrond found that he truthfully could not have done all that had been done without those three essential persons.

 

He smiled happily as he skipped slightly into the study and went towards his library, waving cheerfully at Erestor as the other Peredhel worked diligently on some correspondence to Lindon. Erestor watched his Lord in a mixture of amusement and longing before he shook himself. "My Lord is chipper this fine day," he commented quietly as he stood and stretched, taking advantage of the distraction for a brief respite.

 

Looking over, Elrond smiled brightly. "Aye I am! Imladris is coming along so well! I never thought it would come to such, but if I had not had the help of Lords Celeborn and Thranduil as well your own help, I think it would have failed swiftly," he replied contentedly, turning before he could see Erestor's warm, yet wistful smile as he replaced the tome he had been researching from. He picked up another, smiling softly as he read the title. "The Fall of Gondolin. Perhaps I should read this to learn on follies of leadership," he murmured quietly, regretfully. He looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder and smiled at his Chief Advisor. "Maybe I can then learn what to avoid," he added somewhat jestingly.

 

Eyes soft with his regard, Erestor shook his head. "My Lord…you need not read how others failed to know how to rule correctly. You have a good heart, an open ear, and a gentle countenance that encourages hard work. You are a hardened warrior as well as scholar and healer and, even though you are young, you have great potential," he said quietly, firmly, as he gazed at Elrond intently.

 

Blinking slowly in surprise, Elrond stared at Erestor before breaking into a soft smile. "I did not know your regard for me was so much, Erestor. Hannon le," he whispered, humbled at the fair appraisal of his worth. He blinked again as Erestor looked away as though in embarrassment, then glanced away himself. "Regardless, I should go now. I do not wish to take up more of your time," he murmured as he fingered the volume in his hand.

 

"You did not take up my time, my Lord," Erestor returned quietly as he went back towards his desk. He sat, and then looked over. "By the way, just so you know…according to Thranduil, the baths have been finished. Mayhap you would like to go and relax," he suggested with a wistful smile.

 

"Thank you! I think I shall!" Elrond replied warmly as he hurried out, eager now to try out those new additions fully. Sighing softly, Erestor watched the other Peredhel leave before returning to his work. Someday he might have the courage to speak his heart…but not this day.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Elrond smiled as he walked carefully down the cobblestone pathway that went between the various pools, breathing in the heady scent of steam and lavender mingling with the scents of chamomile and ylang ylang. He noted that many of the privacy screens had been pulled around the pools, which was what he had intended them for, making them public, yet capable of privacy. His bare feet walked nimbly along until he came to one of the last pools that were unscreened. Tucking his towel more securely around his slender waist, he peered in and stopped, stunned at what was before him.

 

A soft chuckle left the kiss bruised lips of Thranduil as he leaned his head back to murmur something to Celeborn while he undulated slowly on the silver Lord's lap. Elrond felt heat rush through him as he watched a strong, yet slender hand run down the golden Prince's chest to beneath the water's surface, causing a soft gasp to fly from Thranduil's lips as he arched sharply and trembled. The Sinda cried out as Celeborn grinned and shifted, pressing up farther into his lover as they began to move harder and faster together, causing the water to splash over the edges.

 

Flushed and breathing fast, Elrond watched wide-eyed and unashamed as he observed their coupling with arousal. He groaned quietly as Thranduil arched sharply, golden hair flying around the two Elves as he climaxed with a cry of Celeborn's name. Celeborn growled softly, surprising the Peredhel with the feral sound as he thrust up twice, jarring Thranduil's shaking body as he found his own release within the golden body. The two collapsed together, kissing lazily as they regained control on their breathing and their shaking while hazy gray eyes took it all in.

 

Shifting, Elrond leaned his head against the wall, wiping his face with a trembling hand as he struggled to keep quiet lest he be heard. But, to his horror, he was not as successful as he had hoped.

 

"Are you going to stay there all day or are you going to join us?"

 

Thranduil's voice was thick with amusement and sated laziness as he wrapped an arm around Celeborn's head lightly, arching to show off his body somewhat as the sheepish Peredhel came around the edge and stood before them, obviously aroused and very embarrassed. Thranduil grinned widely as Celeborn's hand brushed over his body in a slow caress as they observed the fidgeting younger Elf as he glanced any where but at them. "So…did you enjoy the show?" the golden Prince asked wickedly, licking his lips as the flush on the pale cheeks deepened.

 

"Do not tease, Thranduil. It is quite obvious that he did indeed enjoy our show," Celeborn chided his lover good naturedly before placing a kiss on the soft skin of the Sinda's neck, his own blue eyes intent upon Elrond as the Peredhel watched the simple moves hungrily. "Shut the screen please, Elrond. We need not have observers," he murmured quietly, smirking against Thranduil's shoulder as Elrond obeyed, bewildered.

 

“At least…none more than we want,” Thranduil added with a sultry chuckle, earning a perplexed gaze from their Peredhel Lord as he shut the screen and turned to them.

 

“You…wished me to see?” Elrond whispered hoarsely, trembling as he kept his hands to his side, willing himself to control so as not to touch himself. He was torn between being embarrassed for his reaction, confused at their seeming relaxed acceptance of his presence, and almost outrage for the plot that led him there.

 

“Hmm…I do not believe ‘wished’ is the word. More like…intended,” Celeborn purred out, smiling as Thranduil chuckled again before turning his head for a deep kiss. Elrond moaned as he watched them kiss, seeing their tongues play lazily in a truly seductive dance before they parted and smirked at him.

 

“Come join us, Peredhel neth, and learn of other lessons,” Thranduil whispered huskily as he waved a slender hand through the heated waters invitingly. (young Half Elf)

 

The words were a command and an invite to the youth, who shuddered visibly to them as his hands automatically came up to the towel that was wrapped low on his hips. Slowly, the towel slid down his legs, baring him fully to the two Elf Lords before a single digit beckoned him forward into the steaming water. He did not notice the heat, his gaze held by the two smoldering stares that observed his every move. He glided through the water towards them, his gray eyes nearly black with the need that their constant regard rung out of him.

 

He moved slowly to their side, shivering as first one Lord, then the other gently ran their hand down his arm and up his side in a welcoming caress before a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close, forcing a gasp from him at the shock of contact with their heated skin. He moaned as Thranduil leaned in and sucked on his nipple, tonguing it to peak firmness before moving to the other nipple and repeating the gesture while Celeborn watched, his own hands never stilling as they traveled over the soft skin of Elrond.

 

Finally, Thranduil sat back and grinned as Elrond swayed unsteadily into their arms, trembling with his need. He was easily moved onto Celeborn’s lap, between Thranduil’s spread legs and faced them. He panted softly, shivering as they resumed their careful explorations with fingers and tongue. Celeborn leaned in and whispered huskily, “First lesson: the acts of taste and touch are more than enough to bring about your greatest enjoyment.” He smiled as Elrond shuddered and arched wordlessly, groaning deeply as he climaxed hard just from the ministrations of Thranduil’s tongue on his nipples and Celeborn’s fingers caressing him every where. The slender fingers that normally wrote diplomatic sentences were clenched tightly around one of their arms, barely holding him up as his mind exploded with his pleasure.

 

Slumping into their arms, Elrond stared at nothing, dazed as they caressed him soothingly; calming his tremors as his bliss slowly relaxed him. He looked up as he felt a gentle nuzzle along his neck and moaned as he was kissed thoroughly, first by Thranduil, and then by Celeborn. He relished their kisses, taking note the fiery taking his mouth received from Thranduil, while the calm, yet thorough plundering his mouth underwent by Celeborn was just as mind reeling. He collapsed once more into their arms as he moaned, staring up at them in wide eyed, yet lust filled curiosity. “Why?” he whispered finally, huskily.

 

“We will answer that at another time, during another lesson, Peredhel neth,” Celeborn replied warmly as he smiled before they all stood shakily. Celeborn climbed out first, his body moving smoothly as water dripped slowly down it, tracing every crevasse and dimple as he moved, taking up a towel before helping Thranduil leave the bath. Thranduil helped Elrond out, smirking as Elrond watched them avidly in their comfortable nakedness and familiarity.

 

Before they left the bath though, they looked over at the confused Peredhel. “Listen for signs of your next lesson, Hîren. We…shall find you the next time,” Thranduil purred out, sending a bolt of desire up Elrond’s spine before they sauntered away, their fingers laced loosely together. Elrond watched them leave, wondering once more why they had allowed him so close. And…when his next lesson might be.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another lesson and an interesting revelation.

Title: Lessons pt.3/?  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: Not mine whatsoever, so stop yellin'!  
Warnings: AU, slash, OOC somewhat, spoilers a bit, lemon/lime later on, voyeurism, exhibitionism  
Pairings: Elrond+Thranduil/Celeborn, Ereinion+/Thranduil/Celeborn, eventual Elrond/Celeborn/Thranduil  
Rating: R-NC 17 through most of it.  
Summary: Imladris has just been established and Ereinion wants Elrond to become a strong leader in all things. He asks Thranduil and Celeborn to 'teach' Elrond what the Peredhel will 'need'.  
Beta: MA (or Sarit or butt-munch… whichever she is replying to at the moment…~_^)  
A/N: Well, here I wasn't going to start another series, and then Nellas goes and tempts me. Or rather, I tempted her; she drooled, and then proceeded to beg for more. *laughs* So this is for her…hope you like it doll!! *hugs her tightly* So, enjoy! And please review!  
  
'thoughts'  
  
Walking along the halls of the quieting Imladris, Thranduil frowned as he looked over the trade papers in his hand, seeing the discrepancies that had appeared. The next day he would have to check the stores again to make sure that a fair trade was occurring and that they were not being given false amounts. He sighed as he stopped in front of an alcove, staring at the numbers in front of him and not seeing the arm that snuck out from the shadows. He gasped as his waist was encircled by a strong arm and was summarily pulled into the alcove to be pinned against the stone wall by sturdy hands and a muscled body he knew very well. His groan was swallowed by the plundering mouth that took his own into a heated dance while a strong thigh pushed between his legs, causing him to ride it.   
  
He moaned deeply as his lips were released abruptly by the aggressive mouth only to have his neck and ears immediately attacked. Trembling in pleasure, he heard the faint crackle of parchment as he clutched at his assailant’s arms while they moved down leaving a hot wet trail wherever tongue and teeth met his skin. He whispered a protest as his head lolled against the wall in bliss when his attacker slowly knelt, unlacing Thranduil’s leggings to reveal his hard and leaking member to awaiting lips. He bit his lip on a gasped whimper as he was swallowed down that hot mouth, his length worked steadily with a knowing tongue and steady suction he could not fight.  
  
His fingers clenched at the silver hair that spilled over his trembling thighs as he panted harshly, pleading quietly for an end as the regal head moved in a quickening pace on his length. He looked down briefly into laughing pale blue eyes and groaned loudly, not caring anymore who might hear them. For which was a good thing because, as Thranduil was crying out his release, a soft gasp of surprise left a startled Peredhel Lord’s lips as he stopped and watched the scene that was taking place in front of his own rooms.   
  
Grey eyes filled with shock and desire as he watched the forest Prince slide bonelessly down the wall, Elrond clutched his papers close to his chest that moved with his labored breathing. He flushed a deep red as Celeborn slowly turned his head, licking his lips before brushing a finger along the corner of his lip to catch what little he missed to swallow. Celeborn’s lips twitched into a smile as Thranduil looked over and cocked an eyebrow in lazy contemplation. “You plotted this, Celeborn,” he muttered accusingly.  
  
Celeborn’s predatory grin brought another gasp from Elrond followed by a quick groan as he locked eyes with Elrond’s. “But of course. I knew you were coming this way and thought a nice little invitation should be issued again to our dear Peredhel,” Celeborn purred out as he stood smoothly, helping Thranduil to stand dazedly.  
  
Growling, Thranduil hit the silver haired Elf on the shoulder as Elrond watched them in shock. “You could have warned me,” he muttered indignantly as he straightened his tunic, though he did not re-lace his leggings.  
  
“And ruin the view of an utterly debauched you? I think not…” Celeborn replied saucily as he winked at his lover before lacing their fingers together. He gently tugged his lover along, eyes on the watching Peredhel before them as he turned them towards Elrond’s rooms. “But I think now it is time for more…do you not think so, Elrond?” he asked softly, his lips touched with a smile.  
  
Elrond watched them silently for a minute, uncertain as to his feelings on this. He wanted to be with them again, to learn what they did so effortlessly, but he was not sure if it was a wise thing to encourage them. The bath incident had never left his memory though, the feel, smell, sight, and taste of them had intoxicated him. So in the end, he did not think long on it. With a smirk that shot lust through both Elven Lords, he cocked an eyebrow and led the way into his room.  
  
Thranduil’s gaze followed the younger Elf with a hawk’s movement. “He is growing bolder,” he purred out, his arousal stirring once more at the thought of the passion within that Peredhel.  
  
“Good. Then we shall not have to teach him as much as we thought if he is already taking the reins,” Celeborn murmured, smirking as well. They followed the younger Elf Lord and shut the door behind them before making their way into the luscious rooms. Looking around in admiration for the simple, yet elegant furnishings, the two Elf Princes came to the middle of the bedroom and faced the watching Peredhel.   
  
Their eyes observed in appreciation as Elrond slowly stripped for them, his robes pooling on the ground around his feet to be joined by his leggings and slippers. His crown released his tumbling raven locks, causing soft sighs of desire to emerge from his watchers. He grinned at them, eyes twinkling with lust as he stood bare to them, his firm arousal jutting out impressively from a soft nest of dark curls, which fascinated both Elven Lords, who had never seen the like before.  
  
Moving as one, they enclosed the younger Elf between them, kissing and tasting the pale skin slowly in both worship and desire, earning soft moans and gasps from the younger one as he writhed between them. His gentle fingers laced in their hair briefly as they suckled at his nipples before he began to undo their clothing swiftly, needing them as exposed as he was. They aided him before ushering him to the bed, their pale-skinned bodies pressing against his as soon as they were on the bed. He took turns kissing them, memorizing their tastes and methods, arching into their knowing touches as they explored him and each other in their rising ardor.  
  
Sitting back, Thranduil watched as Celeborn ran his tongue along Elrond’s ear tip, earning a gasping whimper that delighted them both while Thranduil's own hand trailed down to cup Elrond slowly. He chuckled as he watched Elrond’s hips buck into his touch, warranting a growl from Celeborn as the silvan Prince stilled the rocking hips with a firm hand. Thranduil grinned innocently as Celeborn shot him a look before he sat up. “I think he deserves another lesson. He was quite interested in how you…undid me earlier,” Thranduil commented huskily, winking as Elrond groaned in want at that.  
  
Tilting an elegant eyebrow up, Celeborn smirked before sitting up and back onto his heels, his knees spread slightly as his arousal bobbed lightly with his movements. He caressed himself, his eyes hooding a little as he tilted his finger ever so slightly in beckon to the lust-filled Elrond. With movements that emphasized his Elven heritage, Elrond pushed himself up, and then crawled forward, eagerness in his eyes as he touched Celeborn reverently.  
  
Thranduil smiled as he watched Elrond's tentative touches on Celeborn, the slender fingers running along sculpted chest muscles as sharp grey eyes watched their passage. He brought his own hand up and ran it through Elrond's raven hair, smiling as the grey eyes flicked to his own emerald in question. Nodding towards the waiting silvan Elf, Thranduil ran his hand down the bare back of the Peredhel, admiring the flex and play of muscles underneath the pale skin as Elrond arched into his touch. His gaze flitted back to watch as Elrond began his downward descent on Celeborn, pink tongue darting out to taste smooth, yet salty skin as he moved.  
  
He sighed in rapture as he watched the tongue swirl about, tasting everything and earning a soft moan from the normally reserved Elf Lord of Lindórinand. Finally, Elrond came to the already leaking member that jutted out proudly from between Celeborn's legs and stopped, his face filled with worry and uncertainty. Smiling even more, Thranduil leaned in and whispered softly, "Taste the tip. Learn of it...run your tongue over him and feel him pulse for you."  
  
Grey eyes glanced at him in confirmation before focusing on the task at hand. Leaning his head in, Elrond flicked his tongue out, tasting the tip and breathing a soft sigh of delight, which caused a shudder to run up Celeborn's body. He then grew bolder, running his tongue along the rim of the leaking head, gathering the precious drops onto his tongue to savor slowly before he went farther down. He lapped tentatively at the vein, repeating it as moans left the silver haired Elf's lips, giving him courage to explore more. He came back to the top after suckling slowly at the bottom and placed his lips over the head, sucking gently before allowing himself to be pushed down by a guiding hand.  
  
Watching as he stroked himself, Thranduil smiled, whispering instructions and naughty images to the young Peredhel. He brought his hand up, brushing the soft ebony strands from Elrond's flushed cheeks and watched them hollow as Elrond sucked hard and began to move his mouth faster on Celeborn. He looked up, watching as Celeborn's head fell back in rapture, his silver hair a cape behind him that swirled with his need. Returning his gaze down, Thranduil smiled as he watched Elrond relax himself, allowing the shifting hips the movement to thrust up and take his mouth as Celeborn's need came to a peak. Thranduil laughed outright as Celeborn came and Elrond's eyes widened in shock before the Peredhel straightened up and choked on the seed that had been released. Celeborn collapsed back, groaning as Thranduil leaned in and cleaned him up with delicate flicks of his tongue before they kissed deeply, smiling as Elrond moaned in desire at the sight they presented.  
  
Looking down at the Peredhel lazily, Thranduil grinned predatorily. "Ready for your next lesson, Peredhel?" he asked with a purr as he ran his hand down to his own member, stroking it slowly. Elrond nodded swiftly, eagerly, as he moved forward into Thranduil’s arms, meeting the smirking lips with his own reddened ones in a sloppy, but no less eager kiss. Their tongues swirled against each other in a passionate duel, mingling the taste of Celeborn between them before the need for air parted them. Elrond moaned aloud as Celeborn shifted and spooned up behind him, pressing closer to him as Thranduil trailed his lips down the Peredhel’s neck.  
  
“So, are you ready then, pen neth?” Celeborn asked softly, grinning as Elrond snorted and glared at him over his shoulder.  
  
“I am not a little one!” Elrond protested hotly, growling as the two Lords laughed in amusement at his ire. He pouted, but his pout lasted a couple of seconds before he moaned when clever hands trailed over his body, teasing him.  
  
“But you are young…and oh so inexperienced…” Thranduil whispered huskily, grinning as Elrond bucked and moaned as his hidden entrance was circled slowly by a probing digit. “We shall expand that experience,” he added with a soft chuckle. Slowly, as they watched, he shifted until his legs and dripping member were before Elrond’s face and he was nuzzling the hairy crotch.  
  
“Taste him as you tasted me,” Celeborn whispered huskily as he ran his hand along Elrond’s side to lift up one lean leg. Elrond groaned loudly before shifting forward, mimicking what Thranduil was doing to him lower, swirling his tongue around the leaking flesh before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. He tried to move his hips closer towards the mouth that engulfed him, but found himself pinned easily by strong, knowing hands. Celeborn shifted down and flicked his tongue out, tracing a light ring around the untried puckered entrance and causing a gasp of shock to emerge from the preoccupied mouth of Elrond.  
  
He looked up and smirked as he met wide grey eyes before flicking his tongue out to taste the soft hip, tracing a hot wet trail to the cleft before plunging his tongue inside of Elrond. The Peredhel writhed between them, causing Thranduil to groan in pleasure as well as the vibrations from the moaning throat traveled down his groin in pleasured waves. The two Elves tensed suddenly, flooding each other’s mouths as they found their release with muffled cries, though Elrond pulled back and ended up with semen on his face, chin, and chest as he tried to breath, cough, and shudder at the same time.  
  
Thranduil milked Elrond clean through his climax before releasing the younger Elf and rolling onto his back. Celeborn sat up and gently shifted Elrond between them so he was sandwiched comfortably between them. Elrond fell immediately into reverie as he was held securely by the two older Elves, a gentle smile on his lips. Celeborn left the bed briefly and brought back a warm wet cloth, cleaning them all off before snuggling in with his lover and their student. He laced his fingers with Thranduil as they fell into reverie, both content, yet longing for their other soul.   
  
*~~**~~*  
  
Celeborn strolled down the dawn lit path of the still growing gardens, smiling softly as he let his mind wander. He found himself hoping that Ereinion would visit the vale soon, allowing the peace there to soothe his heart and mind as it had with the two Princes already. He closed his eyes and hummed quietly as he stretched, thinking back on his two bed partners as he had left them. He stopped though as he heard a soft rustling ahead of him and looked up to see Erestor watching him with a dark scowl. “Erestor? What can I do for you this morning?” he asked pleasantly as he placed his hands within his sleeves, smiling benignly.  
  
“Are you playing with Lord Elrond?” Erestor asked bluntly, coldly, surprising the sylvan Prince at the unexpected question.  
  
Cocking an eyebrow, Celeborn smirked. “And if we are?” he asked softly as he tilted his head in curiosity.  
  
“Do not hurt him,” Erestor hissed out, his slate grey eyes flashing with rage as he took a step forward as if to strike the forest Lord.  
  
Even more interested at the protectiveness being exhibited, Celeborn bent his head forward in a mock bow. “Our goal is not to hurt him, but help him. Why does his welfare concern you so, Chief Advisor?” he questioned quietly, warningly.  
  
Stiffening, Erestor’s scowl deepened as he glared at Celeborn. “Tis none of your concern. I will not see Imladris suffer if you break his heart!” he whispered heatedly as he gestured to the vale.  
  
Smirking as he brought his head up to gaze regally down on Erestor, Celeborn replied firmly, “What happens with Lord Elrond and us is truthfully none of your concern, Chief Advisor. But rest at ease in knowing that we have no intention of harming him…only helping him learn strength in many forms.” Erestor snorted in disdain at that proclamation before turning on his heel and leaving in a swirl of black robes into the palace. Celeborn tilted his eyebrow in interest once more, smiling softly. ‘So, our Chief Advisor has feelings for our dear young Lord. Ereinion, did you know of this?’ he wondered before turning to return to his rooms where his lover and said Peredhel Lord were most likely awaiting him. Such revelations needed time to digest and release new plans…  
  
TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More revelations and a surprise introduction.

Title: Lessons pt.4/?  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: Not mine whatsoever, so stop yellin'!  
Warnings: AU, slash, OOC somewhat, spoilers a bit, lemon/lime later on, voyeurism, exhibitionism  
Pairings: Elrond+Thranduil/Celeborn, Ereinion/Thranduil/Celeborn, eventual Elrond/Erestor and Elrond/Celebrian/Erestor  
Rating: R-NC 17 through most of it.  
Summary: Imladris has just been established and Ereinion wants Elrond to become a strong leader in all things. He asks Thranduil and Celeborn to 'teach' Elrond what the Peredhel will 'need'.  
Beta: MA (or Sarit or butt-munch… whichever she is replying to at the moment…~_^)  
A/N: I know…I know…very long time no post! I'm sorry but the muses abandoned me! And then…they grew a plot…gah! So, enjoy! And please review!  
  
'thoughts'  
  


The gentle sounds of birds mingled with heavy panting as they greeted the dawn along with three Elves that were heavily into each other. A silver head bobbed slowly up and down on the large member in his mouth, groaning as he was taken from behind by the golden haired Elf. The younger dark haired Elf that was being suckled on arched as he moaned, threading his delicate fingers into the silver hair that was like liquid over his stomach and groin, watching with stormy grey eyes as the golden Elf took the silver Elf even harder. Gasping suddenly as he arched, the young Peredhel trembled as he climaxed, feeling his seed hit the back of the sylvan Elf's throat. He groaned even louder as he was suckled harder, drained of the last of his seed by those supple lips before being released.

 

He watched heavy lidded as gold and silver mingled, deeply tongued kisses mimicking the joining lower down as the two other Elves moved harder with each other. A delicate hand encircled the pulsing flesh between the silver Elf's legs and stroked once before a strangled cry left bruised lips and the lithe body arched in pleasured shudders from release while cream spurted out and covered the hand that had caused the cascade. A soft grunt of pleasure followed soon after as the golden Elf stiffened and plunged deep into his lover's depths, shuddering with his own release before they fell forward into the dark haired Elf's arms.

 

The three Elf Lords lay together entwined and sweaty, panting softly from their exertions as they kissed lazily before settling into post coital bliss in each other's arms. The Peredhel lay quietly between the older Elves as he took turns tracing idle caresses over them, smiling as they were returned just as lazily. But…something was on his mind. Something that had been on his mind for a long time. After a bit, he voiced his concern. "Why…do you never take me or allow me to take you?" he asked softly as he nuzzled into Thranduil's shoulder.

 

Thranduil and Celeborn looked at each other over Elrond, frowning lightly before they looked down at the suddenly melancholy youth. "Elrond…do you not know that…when one is penetrated in an act of intimacy, that you are bonded as life mates?" Celeborn asked gently as he rubbed gentle fingers along the flawless skin of the younger Elf.

 

Shaking his head, Elrond resisted the urge to pout as he sighed. "No I did not know. I…guess you do not wish to bond with one such as me…" he murmured sadly.

 

"What do you mean by that?" Thranduil demanded somewhat heatedly as he gazed down at Elrond, earning a blink of surprise from the younger Elf before grey eyes focused on him. "We…at least I…would bind with you if we were not already bonded. But yours is not to be with us and we are already bound with each other and one other," he explained, gentling his tone from the irrational anger he had felt. It was not Elrond's fault for circumstances, nor was it necessary for the Peredhel to so blame himself. "You are a wonderful lover and have become stronger than you seem to realize, pen neth. We enjoy the time we have with you." (young one)

 

"But you would not bind with me. It is all right…I understand. You are, after all, bonded with the High King…and…why should you want to bond with a mere Peredhel?" Elrond murmured as he sat up out of their loose embrace, gazing sadly at his hands. (Half Elf)

 

The two Elven Lords looked at each other in surprise before Celeborn murmured, "You know of our relationship with Ereinion?"

 

"It…never mind. Yes, I know…it does not matter. How long will I expect you to stay with me?" Elrond mumbled dejectedly as he curled up. When silence answered him, he sighed. "You did not know then? I am surprised. But…that is most likely how it will be. Always on the outside, looking in and trying to figure out…ai, such talk. I am going to clean up and-"

 

"Elrond…do not speak in riddles or cut off before explaining yourself," Thranduil stated testily as he sat up and stopped Elrond from moving, gazing at his young bedmate. "What is it?"

 

Sighing quietly as he curled up more, Elrond answered, "Erestor told me that the High King is coming soon…with the Lady Galadriel and…"

 

"Celebrían…my daughter…" Celeborn whispered tightly, his voice tight with longing as he too sat up and turned away, avoiding the sympathetic gaze that Thranduil cast him.

 

"Aye…your daughter, Celeborn melethen. It has been how long?" Thranduil murmured quietly as he rubbed Elrond's back tenderly. (my love)

 

"Nigh half a millennia…maybe less…" Celeborn replied dejectedly as he gazed down at his hands. "Ever since Eregion and when we parted…aye, it has been so long," he added on a whisper.

 

"She is well almost half a millennia herself, aye, melethen geleb?" Thranduil asked gently as he shifted over and wrapped his arms around his mate. (my silver love)

 

"Aye," Celeborn replied on a near sob as his voice broke, longing and sorrow tearing him inwardly and rejection and fear taking the place of any joy he had just had.

 

Feeling sympathy and a desire to comfort well up in him, Elrond moved over as well and cuddled with the other two, running soothing hands over Celeborn's arms and hands. "I am sure it will be all right," he whispered softly, confidently.

 

"You do not know that entire story, pen neth, but your words are comforting nonetheless," Celeborn answered hoarsely as he caressed Elrond's hand with his own before lacing their fingers together and laying his head back onto Thranduil's strong shoulder. "Mayhap another day when I am not heart broken I will share our sordid tale," he added wearily.

 

Thranduil placed a soft kiss on the exposed neck, suckling gently on the pale skin until it bruised enough to see. He traced his tongue over the mark, smiling at the hungrily watching younger Elf as Celeborn moaned. "Just remember something…both of you. Until we are parted, you are mine and I am yours. Fate brought us together and fate will bring us apart. But we are always there for each other," he whispered huskily before kissing Celeborn deeply. Celeborn moaned again, arching as Elrond began suckling on his nipples before the Peredhel was pulled into a kiss with the blond. They lay back, twining together as they set to pleasuring each other once more. Some things were best just left unsaid…

 

*~~**~~*

 

Erestor sighed quietly as he directed the workers as they set up the conference hall for the White Council. They had special chairs for the Dwarf representatives as well as needing special placing for all of the Men, Elf, and Istari representatives. Foods had been prepared all day for the feast that was to occur the next day once all the guests had arrived, which had been occurring the entire week so far. Tensions were high, but it wasn't the dangerous kind just yet. Luckily.

 

Sighing softly, Erestor glanced over to where Elrond was speaking quietly with their new Captain of the guard, Glorfindel. Only the higher echelon of the Elves knew that Glorfindel was indeed the reborn Balrog-slayer, but that change had been rather interesting as well. He had arrived with Cirdan's group that also contained Mithrandir and had been introduced. His melding into the seamless running of Imladris had been somewhat rocky, as there had been some personality clashes, but the blond warrior had already endeared himself to most of the household.

 

'Even Elrond,' Erestor thought sorrowfully as he glanced away, his hand clenching into a fist before he refocused on what he was doing and directed some more of the settings. 'Another to take what I long to have…' he said silently, bitterly.

 

A runner suddenly came in and went swiftly to Elrond. "My Lord! The High King is approaching!" he declared, causing a fresh stir of excitement as the news echoed around the room.

 

Curious, Erestor watched Elrond's face as it grew somewhat grim and felt an irrational spark of pleasure at the sight. 'Now you will lose the two who have taken you into their bed. Will you come to me now?' he asked silently, though never spoke his thoughts as he urged the servants to finish quickly so they might prepare a proper greeting for their High King. But his own feelings were in turmoil as he stood next to Glorfindel and watched the joyful greeting that preceded Ereinion Gil-galad's arrival.

 

Cheering arose to a fever pitch as the processional of warriors and advisors marched into the courts of Imladris before the High King was seen, accompanied by two female Elves of high stature. Erestor felt his breath catch in amazement before glancing at Celeborn's pinched face. 'Lady Galadriel and the Lady Celebrían…' he decided with a small strand of pity for the silvan lord as the group dismounted and approached. All of the waiting household bowed as the High King passed by, the cheers never abating as he strode among them, smiling softly at the gathered before coming up the staircase to where the three Lords and their council stood waiting.

 

Bowing deeply, Erestor kept an eye on Elrond as the Half Elf spoke eloquently as the clamor died down. "My Lord and High King. Welcome to Imladris!"

 

"Lord Elrond! You have truly outdone yourself! Imladris is a beautiful paradise, as you had hoped!" Gil-galad declared, beaming as he clasped forearms with Elrond. He turned a small smile on Thranduil and Celeborn before he became formal once more. "Lord Celeborn…Lord Thranduil. It is good to see you. Thank you…for all you have done to aid Elrond in his establishing Imladris," he declared warmly.

 

"Twas no trouble, Hîren. Imladris was a joy to encourage in its growth," Thranduil replied smoothly as he bowed with Celeborn. (my Lord)

 

Bowing his head in acceptance, Gil-galad's smile tightened with sorrow that was only seen by the three Lords and Erestor before it brightened into false lightness. "And my Lord Celeborn! Great joy in that your wife and daughter accompanied me!" he announced as he turned to the side before offering his hand to Galadriel as the Lady stepped forward and appraised them coolly before she curtsied with her daughter.

 

"My Lord…it has been a long time," she murmured demurely before tilting her head towards Celebrían. "You remember our daughter?" she asked, her tones turning a bit nasty as she smirked cruelly at her husband.

 

Celeborn's eyes saddened before he faced his daughter and smiled. "Celebrían…" he whispered, and then stopped, unable to speak out of fear.

 

"Ada…it is so good to see you," Celebrían whispered joyfully, tears in her eyes before she stepped forward and embraced him tightly. Swallowing hard, Celeborn returned the hug as he closed his eyes on his tears, not seeing the look of disapproval within his wife's eyes.

 

Sensing a possible scene, Erestor stepped forward and nodded at Elrond before the other Peredhel faced Ereinion again. "My Lord King, Erestor will show you and your party to the rooms we have prepared for you," Elrond offered as he bowed his head.

 

Nodding in agreement as he smiled, Gil-galad placed his hand on Elrond's shoulder and squeezed it. "You have made me very proud, Elrond," he said softly, smiling before he followed Erestor into the house, trailed by Galadriel and then Thranduil, Celebrían, and Celeborn. Elrond sighed softly and smiled weakly up at the watching Glorfindel before they too followed the processional to the cheering of the inhabitants of Imladris.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Celeborn walked silently among the gardens of Imladris, his thoughts rushing over him as a wave on the shore. He had left Thranduil and Ereinion before any play was to be had between them, too disturbed and uncertain on the recent events of that day to even think of being intimate with them. So he had escaped into the gardens, seeking solace in the innocent and clean nature around him. He finally sat on a bench by a trickling waterfall near the center of the lush gardens, relaxing as the wind blew soothingly around him. He sighed softly as he stared into the glistening fountains, feeling his heart soothe itself with the calm surrounding him and allowing him to trace over his thoughts and feelings, sorting them.

 

He looked up as he heard a rustle and smiled softly as he sat up to see Celebrían walk in, a shy grin on her face. "Ada? May I sit with you?" she asked quietly as she fingered a strand of her mithril colored hair.

 

"Always, sellen. What can I do for you?" Celeborn replied tenderly as he patted the bench and watched her settle herself next to him primly before giving him a dimpling smile. (my daughter)

 

"I just wished to talk to you, Ada. It has been so long and I missed you!" Celebrían answered as she took his hands in her own delicate ones and held them tightly. She beamed at him, her eyes shining with delight as she gazed at him. "The High King is very kind. And I liked Lord Thranduil as well…they are well matched to you, Ada," she murmured with a grin as he stared at her in shock.

 

"Your naneth…" Celeborn trailed off, dismayed and almost outraged that Galadriel had told their daughter of what had happened.

 

Giggling, Celebrían shook her head as she saw his surprise. "Nay, Nana did not say anything. She would not hear of anyone bad mouthing you either, just so you know. She still loves you, even though you…strayed?" she offered suggestively as she tilted her eyebrow up in amusement.

 

"I would not say strayed. We…parted…mutually. Though my heart broke when she forbade me from even sending you letters," Celeborn whispered hoarsely as he cupped her face.

 

"It was for the best, Ada. You were in secret in Eregion. I understood that. I too have foresight and knew what you needed to do. And I think, even though she may deny it, but your love with Nana has dimmed from the original fire that created me. I understand that…it is for the best for now," Celebrían responded gently as she leaned into his touch before scooting close and hugging him, sighing in bliss as he enfolded her close to him.

 

"Tell me all that has happened, sellen vell. Leave out nothing so that I may know what I have missed these centuries apart from you," Celeborn murmured as he rubbed her back before they leaned back. (my dear daughter)

 

Grinning up at him as she nodded, Celebrían began telling tales of their life in Lindórinand. They laughed at the joyous tales and wept at the sorrowful ones, holding tightly to each other as they talked until twilight began to creep over them. Yet even still they did not stop in their talking, both shining in delight with being together, for it had been well known that Celebrían was the apple of her father's eye.

 

Celeborn was not silent in his tales and spoke some of his travels and of his love of the High King and the Prince of Greenwood. He left out his more recent dalliance with Elrond, not wishing to sound so much a playboy when he was not. He spoke tales of Lindon and Imladris, smiling as her tinkling laughter echoed around them in delight when he spoke of the more humorous tales.

 

But they were interrupted suddenly as Elrond stepped into the glade, lost in thought. Celeborn cocked an eyebrow as he saw the sudden pink on his daughter's cheeks and came to wonder on it as he called to Elrond. "You are walking in dreams and risk tripping, pen neth." (young one)

 

Blinking in surprise as he looked up, Elrond flushed as he smiled and bowed. "Oh, I beg your pardon! I was only wondering on some recent things and was walking to clear my mind," he replied sheepishly as fidgeted with his sleeve.

 

"Ah, so we see. Elrond, you know my daughter, Celebrían? Celebrían, this is Elrond Earëndilion, Lord of this vale," Celeborn introduced them smoothly, smirking as he saw them looking at each other shyly.

 

"A pleasure, Elrond. You have a very beautiful land, as my Ada has told me," Celebrían murmured quietly as she stood and curtsied.

 

Bowing as he blushed, Elrond took her hand and kissed it. "Hannon le, Lady Celebrían. But I am afraid her beauty pales compared to you," he responded warmly as they locked eyes. (Thank you)

 

Smirking at the signs of attraction that was surrounding the two young Elves, Celeborn stood and stretched. "Elrond, why do you not show my daughter around? I must go back to the House to visit with the High King," he suggested dryly, winking as Celebrían giggled and Elrond flushed at the innuendo. He went to his daughter and kissed her cheek. "We shall visit more later, sellen vell. I will see you tomorrow," he murmured tenderly as he cupped her face before heading away towards the house. He smiled as he heard Elrond murmur something and his daughter giggled again, earning a nod from him. Some things were meant to be.

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries are made and it's not pretty...

Title: Lessons pt.5/?  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: Not mine whatsoever, so stop yellin'!  
Warnings: AU, slash, OOC somewhat, spoilers a bit, lemon/lime, voyeurism, exhibitionism, double penetration.

Pairings: Elrond+Thranduil/Celeborn, Ereinion/Thranduil/Celeborn, eventual Elrond/Erestor and Elrond/Celebrían/Erestor  
Rating: R-NC 17 through most of it.  
Summary: Imladris has just been established and Ereinion wants Elrond to become a strong leader in all things. He asks Thranduil and Celeborn to 'teach' Elrond what the Peredhel will 'need'.  
Beta: MA (or Sarit or butt-munch… whichever she is replying to at the moment…~_^)  
A/N: Double time! WOOT! So, enjoy! And please review!  
  
'thoughts'  
  


Striding through the halls, Celeborn found himself quickening his pace as he neared Ereinion's rooms. He was suddenly very eager to be with his lovers, his heart lightened by the time he had just spent with his beloved daughter. Now, to complete his day, he would lie in both his lovers' arms and make love to them until dawn if need be, so much was his desire for them.

 

Swiftly, he went into the rooms, nodding at the guards before going inside. He shut and locked the doors, smirking before turning and going in. He grinned slowly as he was greeted with a most delicious sight upon entering the rooms.

 

Ereinion lay on the settee, robes open, head thrown back in bliss as his long fingers tangled within the golden mane that spilled over his lap in shimmering waves. A soft groan of pleasure floated out as the golden head bobbed slowly up and down under his hands while nimble fingers ran along his thighs, sides, and chest, touching him every where.

 

Smirking, Celeborn crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the two before him, his own pale blue eyes darkening in lust as he watched his lovers. His eyes narrowed as Thranduil's head sped up, urged on by the shortening gasps for air as the High King tossed his head in rising pleasure. Celeborn's head fell back a bit as his own mouth opened, his tongue flicking out to wet his dry lips as Ereinion began thrusting up into the mouth that was swallowing his member and bringing him to ecstasy's edge. Suddenly, the dark haired Elf arched sharply, his strangled cry of release pushing out from his tightened throat as he pushed all the way into Thranduil's mouth, shuddering with his climax. He gasped erratically as he spasmed a bit, thrusting somewhat before collapsing back onto the settee, groaning as Thranduil looked up, licking his lips with a grin.

 

They both looked over lazily as Celeborn chuckled, smiling in delight as they saw their silver haired lover watching them. "You never could be patient, Thranduil," Celeborn commented lightly as he sauntered over, smirking as Thranduil licked his lips, then sucked on a finger.

 

"Aye, but twas not me that started this. He challenged me by being so delectable," Thranduil replied with a purr as he pointed at their sated lover as he lounged back, grinning widely.

 

"Aye, it was I…I just sat down here and relaxed and I was suddenly pounced upon! Who knew one could be desired for lounging!" Ereinion replied with a laugh, shaking his head as they laughed as well. He threaded his arm around Celeborn's waist and smiled as their love purred and pressed close to his side. "You look at peace, melethen geleb. Your heart is at ease?" he asked tenderly as he caressed the strong lower back tenderly. (my silver love)

 

Smiling, Celeborn leaned down to brush his lips over Ereinion's lips, then Thranduil's before he replied. "Aye, I spoke with Celebrían. She and I spoke until but a few moments ago. She…she understands why I did what I did and…" He stopped, tears in his eyes as he whispered, "And she still loves me as her Ada."

 

"Oh meleth! What wonderful news!" Thranduil cried as he stood and hugged his lover tightly in joy. (love)

 

"Aye, blissful news indeed, melethronen," Ereinion added as he too stood and wrapped his arms around them both, holding them protectively to him as they all cuddled. (my lover)

 

"And to add to that, I believe that she has found an interest in our Peredhel Lord," Celeborn commented slyly as he grinned at them. (Half Elf)

 

"Celebrían and Elrond!? Oh what a pair…" Thranduil replied with a groan as he shook his head, earning laughs from the other two.

 

"How do you feel on that, meleth?" Ereinion asked with a gentle smile.

 

"I…feel at peace with the idea though…" Celeborn stopped as a sudden thought came to him. "Oh dear…"

 

"'Oh dear'? What 'oh dear'? What do you mean with 'oh dear'?" Thranduil demanded in alarm as he saw the dismay on his lover's face.

 

"Erestor," Celeborn replied softly, stunning them as they stared at him. "He is in love with Elrond. He will be heartbroken when he finds out."

 

"Oh dear," Ereinion and Thranduil murmured at the same time as they looked down. Thranduil shook his head and growled. "Well, it is his tough luck. He should have moved faster! Now he will just have to live with it!" he stated grumpily.

 

"Oh Thranduil…how can you be so callous about something that important?" Ereinion asked in exasperation as he rolled his eyes.

 

"Aye, and especially since that is an unfair statement, meleth. Think you that Galadriel thought the same when I came to you both?" Celeborn asked softly.

 

Looking sheepish as he sighed, Thranduil turned from their group and walked slowly towards their bed. "You are right…my words were callous. Forgive me. But still…what *can* we do about this? Elrond wishes to be with Celebrían. Erestor kept quiet…tis his own fault," he pointed out as he turned around and sat down with a plop on the bed.

 

"True, but we shall have to keep an eye on them. Even though Erestor has butted against us whenever possible, he is still a loyal Advisor and a wonderful Elf. He is very kind hearted underneath that prickly shell of his," Ereinion responded as he led Celeborn over and sat down next to Thranduil. Celeborn sat on his lap and grinned as Ereinion smirked up at him.

 

"Oh enough of such talk! Off with your clothes! I wish to ravish you both!" Thranduil declared before standing and stripping off his tunic and leggings, all that had remained from a previous make out session. Celeborn laughed, and then moaned as his crotch was cupped and kneaded by Ereinion's firm grip while soft lips pressed to his neck. He looked up and moaned into the mouth that took his own as Thranduil began to undo his robe and pushed it off. Thranduil broke the kiss and looked down in surprise. "No under clothes?! Celeborn! You minx!!" he cried in shock as he laughed in delight along with Celeborn before he began to attack the pale skin with lips and tongue eagerly.

 

Groaning as he arched into their ministrations, Celeborn brought a hand up to curl into Thranduil's hair, holding him close as he let his head fall back in bliss. He pushed into Ereinion's hand, panting softly as he was stroked surely before he was kissed anew by the High King. He found himself suddenly on his back and grinding up into Thranduil as the golden haired Elf straddled him and ground down onto him, rubbing their hard erections together in an electrifying motion. He groaned as he watched Thranduil turn his head and accept the leaking member in his mouth as it was pressed close, swallowing around Ereinion as the dark haired Elf began thrusting slowly into the hot mouth. He caressed them both, rocking up into Thranduil before wrapping his hand around their members and stroking them.

 

Shuddering, Thranduil cried out around his mouthful, and then was stifled almost immediately as Ereinion groaned and thrust a bit harder into his mouth. Suddenly, Ereinion pulled back and grinned as Thranduil pouted almost immediately as he licked his lips. Caressing them both, the High King whispered huskily, "I wish you both inside of me…I need to feel you both."

 

Blinking in surprise, Celeborn and Thranduil looked at each other before looking at their lover. "Both of us? And how would we do that? Surely you are not suggesting we both take you!" Thranduil asked in disbelief as Ereinion sat next to them.

 

"That is exactly what I am asking," Ereinion purred as he caressed them. "Stretch me more than normal, and then take me one at a time. I wish to feel you both stretch me and fill me to the brim…I long for it," he added longingly as he kissed them deeply, earning soft moans from them both.

 

"Very well…" Celeborn whispered, and then smiled as Thranduil nodded and shifted so he was no longer straddling him. "Straddle me, my love," he ordered as he and Thranduil gently moved Ereinion to straddle him. Immediately, Ereinion pressed close to Celeborn and kissed him hungrily as he raised his buttocks up enough so Thranduil could prepare him easily. He groaned as two fingers entered him before he was muffled by Celeborn's mouth and tongue while hands caressed over his body soothingly, urging him to relax as two more fingers were added to the stretching. He pushed back eagerly, then gasped as his prostate was hit, jolting him with pleasure.

 

"Ah you are so easy in this…" Thranduil purred in amusement as he thrust his fingers before removing them. He kissed Ereinion's shoulder as the other Elf whimpered before he shifted the slender hips until they were poised above Celeborn's leaking member. Gently, he guided the High King down onto the waiting member, smiling as his two lovers groaned in pleasure as they either filled or were filled. He watched them rock together for a bit before he inserted a couple of fingers inside of Ereinion alongside the girth already filling his lover.

 

A hitched gasp left Ereinion's lips as he arched a bit, stilling as he adjusted to the extra being pushed inside of him. He rocked then, panting softly as a third finger joined in the fun before they were removed. He felt a strong hand on his mid-back, stilling him as he felt something else nudge at his stretched entrance. He clutched at Celeborn's shoulders as he was filled even more by Thranduil, feeling his very insides splitting around the members that were squeezing into him slowly. Once they were all joined, he stopped, panting harshly as he adjusting to the overwhelming feeling of them both inside of him, his trembling hands resting on Celeborn's shoulders, while Thranduil pressed close to his back as they all tried to regain control of their senses. He smiled suddenly and whispered; "Now…you both are mine. And I will never let you go."

 

With that, he began to rock a bit, encouraging them to thrust into his thrumming body as he gripped them to him. They stopped a bit and adjusted, allowing Celeborn to shift up so they were all kneeling, and then they began again. Ereinion could not stop his cries as he held onto them, letting them take him with deeper thrusts as his body, soul, and heart took them in greedily. He arched between them, lacing his fingers in their hair as they both kissed the sides of his neck while they writhed together, adding to the heady rush of completion that was beginning to wash over them in rising waves. His wail of completion echoed around them as he became rigid, shuddering in a climax so powerful that he blacked out just as he felt them fill him with their hot seed almost simultaneously, crying out in intense bliss as they joined together in fulfillment.

 

When he awoke, he was on his side, cradled between them as they rested in sated bliss. He smiled softly up at them both before taking their lips in sweet kisses, showing his intense love for them through that gentle touch. Never had he felt so close to his beloveds…and he hoped it would never end.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Erestor sighed as he stood on the outskirt of the feast that was going on around him. The denizens of Imladris were indeed living up to the ideals of many of the guests, especially in their revelry. Even the Dwarves were enjoying themselves immensely, challenging both Men and Elves in drinking contests (and losing more often then not) as well as dancing and laughing.

 

The feast had been immensely successful, dishing up foods from all the lands and earning many compliments. Erestor had carefully planned out the seating arrangement so that all groups could mingle and that had been very advantageous since the rivalries that were almost legendary were given vent in a controlled situation and new understandings were built.

 

Ereinion sat at the head of the tables with Elrond, Galadriel, Celebrían, Celeborn, and Thranduil, as well as Elendil and Isildur and Durin and Gloin. Mithrandir had also joined them briefly, but then had sat with Glorfindel and Cirdan down a ways, telling tales and being amused at all of the antics. Not long after the feast had begun then Lindir and his minstrels had taken to the stage, playing mixes of lyrical ballads, energizing dance pieces, and bawdy tales, especially for the Dwarves. Cheering roared up suddenly as Ereinion stood and bowed to Galadriel before leading her to the dance floor for a rowdy dance, spinning her around as they laughed and were cheered on by all present. Elrond followed with Celebrían, and then Elendil accompanied them with his own wife. Soon the dance floor was filled with dancers and the room was even lighter with the joy and laughter that seemed to burst forth, banishing the dark thoughts for the morrow.

 

As the dance ended, Erestor sighed quietly once more and turned away, heading for the gardens nearby. He was never one for such joyous occasions, instead finding his satisfaction in the work behind it than in the actual festivities. Silently, he walked along a more hidden path, idly looking around as he walked and wondered on some things before his mind focused on the meeting for the next day. That day had already given birth to the Last Alliance that would hopefully bring about the end of the Enemy, but the worries were great on whether they would succeed or not.

 

Shaking his head, Erestor rubbed his temples. 'Of course we shall succeed. I believe in the High King, as he has ever believed in me,' he thought firmly, smiling a bit. Aye, he and Ereinion had always butted heads on many things, but it had been Erestor's duty to be sure his King knew of what he was doing. And his respect for the High King had grown with each year, even with certain decisions that were frowned upon.

 

Stopping as he thought of one such 'decision', Erestor smiled slightly. 'Now that he is here, Elrond is free from Thranduil and Celeborn. Perhaps…perhaps now I can approach him with my feelings,' he decided suddenly, smiling slowly and hopefully. Nodding in decision, he turned to go back in, but stopped as he heard laughter near him. Curious, he stepped through the bushes and came to the clearing of the fountain. Peering around one of the large oaks, he looked to see who was enjoying themselves out in nature instead of inside.

 

Eyes widening in surprise, he watched as Elrond and Celebrían chased each other around the fountain, laughing as they dodged at each other around the marble centerpiece. Trembling, Erestor could only watch as Elrond captured Celebrían and tackled her to the ground, her laughter pealing out over his chuckles as they tumbled a bit on the verdant green grass. He gripped the wood as he observed their smiling faces, heard them whispering softly before Elrond's dark head bent in as he pressed his lips to her own in a soft kiss.

 

Feeling his heart freeze, Erestor could only watch them before he slid down to the ground, hidden from the two as they kissed as he numbly stared at the ground. He covered his mouth with a shaking hand as he felt a sob well up, tears suddenly in his eyes as he was hit with the cold reality of what he had just seen: Elrond…was in love with Celebrían.

 

His head fell back against the tree as he looked up at the foliage above him, unable to see through the warm tears that rolled steadily down his face in his agonized heartbreak. He had lost his chance. He had delayed and now had lost any chance or hope of telling Elrond his love of him and winning the other Peredhel's heart.

 

After a while, his tears slowed…stopped. He stared unseeingly up at the stars as they twinkled through the leaves that hovered over him, unmoving as the night went on. He didn't feel the cold wind…nay he felt nothing. He was numb with his loss, alone and cold to all that was around him. Middle earth had lost all warmth to him. Eventually, he stood up and stepped through the bushes, heading back to the Halls on automatic. He was dead to the world and he knew this now.

 

He stopped though as he came before the halls and stared at them hollowly. He straightened suddenly as a decision mounted upon him. He would stay there until the battle, and then would go to his final resting place. He had nothing more to live for. That decided, he locked away his feelings, allowing his cold mask to fall into place as he went inside and to his rooms. From that moment on, he vowed to never allow anyone close until Mandos took him home.

 

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations begin on many levels.

Title: Lessons pt.6/?  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: Not mine whatsoever, so stop yellin'!  
Warnings: AU, slash, OOC somewhat, spoilers a bit, lemon/lime, voyeurism, exhibitionism, just plain naughty!

Pairings: Elrond+Thranduil/Celeborn, Ereinion/Thranduil/Celeborn, eventual Elrond/Erestor and Elrond/Celebrían/Erestor  
Rating: R-NC 17 through most of it.  
Summary: Imladris has just been established and Ereinion wants Elrond to become a strong leader in all things. He asks Thranduil and Celeborn to 'teach' Elrond what the Peredhel will 'need'.  
Beta: MA (or Sarit or butt-munch… whichever she is replying to at the moment…~_^)  
A/N: Let’s see what pops out of inspiration...*nudges Nellas* So, enjoy! And please review!  
  
'thoughts'

 

“Are you sure that you are not sore?” Thranduil’s voice was laced with amusement as he watched Ereinion shift again on the bench before the vanity while he combed his hair.

 

“Yes, I am fine. You just worry about your own ‘seat’,” Ereinion shot back sourly as he winced when he hit a knot in his dark hair. He glared over at his golden haired lover as Thranduil snickered again, and then returned to combing his freshly cleaned hair. “Do you think that today will go well?” he asked as he braided his hair.

 

“Depends on egos and intelligence,” Thranduil commented as he lounged back on the bed. He smirked as Ereinion tossed him another ‘look’ just before he caught sight of a glimmer of silver from the bathroom doorway. His smirk grew as he watched Celeborn peek around the doorjamb teasingly, his strong forearms glistening with the bathwater they had just come from. Purring softly as Celeborn ‘hid’ again, Thranduil leered. “Maybe we should have them not wear clothes to show they are all equals no matter what,” he suggested huskily as he watched the playful Prince of Doriath peek out again, grinning seductively.  
  


"Are you sure we should do that?" Ereinion asked as he turned from the vanity, and then tilted an eyebrow in interest as he saw Thranduil grinning while he looked over at another spot near Ereinion. Glancing over, Ereinion looked to see what had his lover so interested. He grinned as well though as he saw what was so amusing. Celeborn peeked around the doorjamb again, eyes alight with teasing as his slender fingers rested on the wood frame. He slowly crept out and then ducked back inside the bathroom, giving them a tantalizing flash of pale thigh under a towel and wet silver hair over a muscled chest. The Sylvan Prince peeked out again and grinned, then laughed as Thranduil launched himself from the bed and followed him swiftly into the bathing room, where the sounds of kissing and soft laughter floated out, tantalizing the High King. Oh yes....life was never dull with those two!

 

He finished braiding his hair and put in the two clips that his two lovers had given him for the Winter's Solstice three years previous to hold his braids up and together as he listened to them goofing around in the bathing room. Finally, he stood and went over to his wardrobe and pulled out his formal robes. He sighed as he fingered the dark blue and silver velvet before pulling it on and buttoning the top button. He pulled the sash around his slender waist and knotted it expertly before toeing into the court slippers he had for the outfit. He straightened as he felt the ever present weight of responsibility fall onto his shoulders and pushed away the desire to just shrug it all aside and run away. He could never run away.

 

Startling from his thoughts, he felt the crown he wore as a sign of his office slip onto his head before his hair was straightened. He looked over his shoulder into gentle green eyes as Thranduil's arms fell to his sides after finishing the final touches to Ereinion's outfit. A sad smile flitted over Ereinion's lips as he turned fully to his lovers and felt surprised to see that they were dressed as well, though Celeborn needed to do his hair still. He blinked out of his observations as a tender hand cupped his cheek and he tilted his head to nuzzle that hand as his eyes closed. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close to the strong familiar body of Thranduil and he nuzzled into the slender neck as the hand cupping his face threaded soothingly into his hair. He wrapped his arms around Thranduil's waist as he struggled to relax and eventually he did after Celeborn pressed in behind him. "I do not know if I can do this," he whispered finally and sighed as they clinched their hold on him even more.

 

"Do what? Lead or sit through this boring meeting?" Thranduil asked teasingly and the other two laughed softly.

 

"We are there with you, Ereinion. Have no fear. And you have the support of the Elves and the wisdom of the Istari. It should work out and soon we shall see the end of Sauron," Celeborn added as he stroked both of their sides comfortingly.

 

"Should. Why do I feel we may be leaping into a chasm only a few of us will survive?" Ereinion murmured as he held them closer. Neither of them answered for they knew that it would be acknowledging the same feeling of dread that had been looming over them since the decision of convening the White Council had been announced to deal with Sauron's rise to power. As one, they finished preparing and headed down to the main Council chambers where the White Council was convening.

 

When they arrived, Ereinion separated himself from his two lovers and went over to where Elendil and Gloin were speaking and nodded his greeting as Elendil, an old friend and ally, updated him on what the two leaders had been discussing. Not long after their arrival, the gathering bell rung lightly, signaling all to be seated as Elrond stood in the center. Since he was Lord of Imladris, it was only right that he would lead the talks and monitor the discussions so that everyone had a fair chance at speaking their part. Ereinion watched the young Peredhel as he welcomed them all to the White Council and began presenting the evidence and the possible solutions that could be taken to ensure the end of the Dark Lord Sauron. He couldn't help but be further impressed with the passion and wisdom that were all but radiating from the young Lord as he drew in the other leaders into the danger they faced for their futures. But it was the compassion that threaded within the gentle baritone that moved the leaders in the attempt of finding a solution.

 

When he sat next to Ereinion, Elrond smiled as the High King nodded in gratitude to him before standing. And so they began the talks of the White Council and their efforts to come to a suitable agreement in how they were to deal with the dark forces of Sauron. Each took a turn offering what they could and while it grew heated at certain points, Elrond's gentle remonstrations soothed tempers back to a point where civilized discussion could be resumed.

 

At the noon hour, they broke for a luncheon and the High King was pleased with how the discussions continued through the meal. Perhaps if things worked out to their benefit they would have a plan by the end of the day.

 

Of course, he should have known better when their plans were side tracked by Sarumon's pointed argument that they knew not if Sauron was truly still there within Baradur. The uproar from his not too gentle comment was a difficult one to subdue and it took Mithrandir and Ereinion's forceful backing of Elrond to calm the fury. They then argued about sending in scouts to be sure that Sauron was returned to his realm and thus selected Glorfindel and two other Elves to send to investigate the next day. So with a heavy heart, Ereinion left with the others for the day.

 

The dinner banquet was not as congenial and festive as the earlier meals and Ereinion watched almost gloomily as arguments fired up around the tables. He glanced over at Elendil and smiled sadly at the King, who returned the sad smile before shaking his head in an obvious sign of exasperation. Ereinion couldn't help the chuckle at that as he nodded in agreement before returning to his meal.

 

After the meal though, he went on a walk by himself to cleanse his mind of what had occurred that day. His lovers he knew were going to be visiting with others so he was free to walk about the gardens. What he didn't expect to find was Galadriel waiting for him in the center of the gardens. He stiffened when he came upon her willowy figure and locked eyes with her piercing blue ones. He nodded to her as she faced him and swallowed hard. "Galadriel. I did not know you would be here. Forgive my intrusion," he said quietly, still as yet unnerved by his beloved's wife. While they had been cordial on the trip, the aura of anger at him had been all but palpable from her.

 

"I knew you would be here, Ereinion Gil-galad, son of Fingon. I was waiting for you for we must speak," Galadriel replied softly and Ereinion couldn't help the coldness that washed over him as she stared at him. She was the most powerful Elleth within their race, but more than that, she was also the wife of his lover, Celeborn. She was also a fellow Ring bearer, as he was, so they knew personally that the One Ring of Sauron was indeed pulling them towards a war not many would survive.

 

But still, she was a valued ally and had been his friend before everything. No matter the sorrow and anger that may have risen from decisions made, they still respected each other. Or at least, he hoped. "What can I do for you, Galadriel?" Ereinion asked politely as he moved closer towards her, still a tad wary even though he knew he could trust her. At least...for the most part.

 

"You need not fear me, Ereinion. I have not waited for you to chastise you or such. What has happened between you three was...inevitable," Galadriel said and sighed softly as she looked away, for the first time looking very sad. Ereinion felt a pang of sympathy for her and placed a hand on her arm, comforting. She looked over at him and smiled sadly. "I knew he would be with you. Many centuries ago, I saw it in a vision. Actually...it was on the night that Celebrían was born. As I held her, I saw the pain that would come, the separation..." She sighed and turned away a bit. "What is coming will only be a barrier to the flood that is approaching. Even if we take action and manage to conquer Sauron, his evil has already ensured his return," she stated quietly and turned to him.

 

"You have foreseen this?" Ereinion asked seriously as he gazed at her and she nodded before taking his hand. She went over to a basin and picked up a pitcher that was perched on the side, and then poured in clear water into the basin.

 

"See what I have seen and know that I speak true," she ordered gently as she gestured to the shimmering bowl.

 

Concerned and more than a little curious, Ereinion moved to the basin and braced himself on the basin's lip. He gazed down into the bowl through the shimmering depths, and then blinked as the moon glistened within the crystal clear waters. But his gaze was caught with the images that came to life within the nadir. His heart swelled as he saw the hundreds of thousands of soldiers marching solemnly towards Baradur, a wave of goodness striving towards the darkness that hovered on the horizon in a mass of evil. But his joy soon plummeted as he witnessed the deaths of his people and their allies, but it swirled by so fast that he couldn't see what the cause was. Suddenly, the heavily armored menace that was Sauron rose up from the bottom and raised a tremendous sword and he felt overwhelming fear wash through him. He cried out suddenly and it went black in the pool, releasing him from the terrors that he had seen.

 

He fell backwards a bit and stumbled before catching himself against a tree, shaking as he panted for air. "Is it all for naught?" he whispered and felt despair fall over him as he collapsed to his hands and knees. "Is it just a dream to try and defeat such horror?" he added near silently as he placed a hand over his face.

 

A gentle hand brushed through his hair, comforting him tenderly and he looked up into Galadriel's sympathetic gaze. "What was seen is what may come. I have also seen light come from that darkness and the defeat and peace we seek prevailing. All is not lost, but it will be a battle that will bring many tears and much blood spilled," she said before helping him to stand. "You must be the beacon of light, Ereinion Gil-galad, last of the High Kings of the Elves. You must be strong, even when you feel as if the world is ending," she added as she held his hands tightly between her own, giving him strength as she gazed at him.

 

"Why do you speak so gentle to me, Galadriel? I am one who is lover to your husband...you hate me and Thranduil," Ereinion whispered sorrowfully as he all but clung to her hands.

 

"Hate you I do not." Galadriel smiled as she raised a hand and cupped his face tenderly. "My King...Celeborn was meant to be with you and Thranduil. The one I truly hate is myself for having been like a spoilt child and hurting him in order to push him away. But time has eased this sorrow and filled it with loneliness and regret. I do not want such bad blood between us...not when the forces of darkness are so powerful and seeking to drive in wedges through our hearts and bonds."

 

Touched, Ereinion gathered her into his arms and held her gently to him as the sounds of the night came to life around them. He rested his chin on her head and found himself wondering briefly why he had never longed for female companionship, but he didn't think on it long as they took comfort from each other. "You are special to us, my Lady. It will do all of us a world of good if you and Celeborn will talk and things are straightened," he suggested gently when they finally parted.

 

She grinned impishly at him before saying, "Perhaps I should consider joining your trio." Ereinion found himself speechless and, dared he admit it, blushing at her brazen comment as he stared at her in shock. She laughed then, breaking through his shock as she cupped his face. "Such shock I see on your face, My King. Has the idea never crossed your mind?" she teased and he blinked at her as he felt his face heat up even more. She laughed softly as she shook her head while patting his cheek. "Never fear, My King. I shall never be with you, but know that I accept it for the joy it brings to the one who is half my soul. I envy you really...you see what I once was privy to," she said wistfully before pulling away.

 

Feeling sorrow enter him once more, he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. True, he might never be with her as she had teased, but he did respect and care for her, even more now with her vulnerability shown to him out of trust. Silently, he smiled at her as she watched him, then gestured that they should return to the Halls. She smiled back and slipped her arm through the elbow he offered to her and walked alongside him towards their quarters. He kept his other hand on her hand as they walked along companionably, both enjoying the peace and strength that they offered each other. He walked her to her rooms, which were not very far from his own, and turned to her when they came to a stop. "Galadriel, please speak with Celeborn and know that I shall bless your talking with him and I am quite sure that Thranduil will as well. He loves you as well and sorrows as much as you for the bad feelings between you. For your sakes and for the love you hold, please take the chance and speak with him," he stated tenderly as he gazed at her steadily and felt himself warm when she smiled at him.

 

"You bring warmth to my cold heart, My King. I shall do as you suggest and hope to at least repair some of the damage my pride caused," Galadriel replied warmly before leaning in and pressing a tender kiss to his cheek. "Until the morn," she bade him before going into her rooms.

 

"Until the morn," Ereinion replied and smiled softly. Turning after she had shut the doors, he went to his own rooms and his lovers. While they had much to do for the future of their world, for now he felt he had conquered at least one blockade to the hope of their people.

 

TBC

 


End file.
